Vocaloid School
by l3n kagamin3
Summary: Len kagamine has feelings for kaito, but if rin finds that out she'll kill him. What will he do?
1. Day 1

The bright shine from the sun woke up Len, he went to his sister's room and shook her

"wake up rin, today's the first day of school in the 10th grade."

Rin opened her eye's slowly. "is it really?" she asked as she yawned.

Len sighed "yep. So come on and get dressed were gonna be walking today."

He left the room , as rin got up and looked in her closet seeing her black shorts and white tank top and her leg warmers and arm sleeves. She put everything on and went into the kitchen seeing len watch tv.

"your finally done? You ready to go then." Len asked with a little smile.

"yes, let's go catch up with miku and kaito!" rin said smileing back at len , they started walking to miku's house rin knocked on the door.

"miku come on! We need to pick up kaito and head to school!" rin shouted.

Miku came outside and hugged the two kagamines " alright! Time for school, you guys ready for it?" she asked excitedly.

"yep!" rin answered.

"sure" len mumbled.

They all started walking to kaito's house which was pretty close to the high school, miku knocked onto the door and kaito came out and wrapped one arm around len.

"well hello guys ready to go to school…again ?"

"yep" they all said at once and everyone walked to the school . When they got in the building miku and kaito went one direction as rin and len went the other way.

"look's like we got the same classes again rin."

"yeah, isn't that awesome len!" she smiled at her brother.

Len nodded as they headed torwards their first class. They walked in the classroom and sat next to each other like the always did, for the first day of 10th grade they got a lot of homework. It was like 20pages of work, rin looked at the huge stack of work and let out a huge gasp " len.. I don't wanna do all of this, can you do it for me once we get home?" he nodded with a smile across his face. Then the bell for lunch rang and they sat with Luka, Miku, Neru, and Kaito.

Len put on his headphones listening to music and kaito poked his shoulder, len blushed without even knowing.

"so what are we gonna do? The classes give us so much work!" neru argued.

"well, it's an okay amount anyway's, what are you guy's doing later today?" rin asked.

"I wanna hang out with len for awhile." Kaito said as he looked over at len who was blushing.

Miku and neru were to busy chatting about lip gloss and make-up. The bell rang again meaning to go home so they all left the building walking together. "kaito you wanna come over? Were all going to Neru's house today." Miku said with a smile.

"sure, but I'll have to clean my room first anyways." He said as he left the group and went inside of his house. The rest of them continued to walk to Neru's house, they walked into her house and sat in the kitchen. Neru put her backpack on the kitchen table, "so much work to do.." neru sighed.

"yeah, what do you guys wanna do before we do our homework?" Rin asked them all.

"Doesn't really matter." Miku replied.

Len went to the living room and started working on his math homework and rin's homework too. Kaito finally arrived at neru's house and went to the kitchen with the rest of them, "so, you guys wanna watch a movie? I brang over Tron legacy." Kaito said as he held up the movie he knew rin had be dieing to watch it ever since it had came out.

"YES!" rin shouted " calm down rin we'll watch it." Neru said as she began to giggle at her.

They all joined len in the living room and put the movie in. Neru sat next to len and so did kaito, "hey len."

"hello neru.." he put the homework in his backpack as he smiled at neru.

The movie began to play as rin looked like she was having a fantasy about some famous boy, Len rolled his eye's and watched the movie as kaito wrapped his arm around len, he blushed.

"so, miku what would you like to do after this? I mean before all of you have to go." Neru said as she brushed her hair with her hand.

"Hmm…" she thought for a moment, " how about we all go to the park, I mean it isn't that far so we could just walk there."

It was about 6:00pm now so they all walked to the park after finishing Tron legacy, they all got onto a rollercoaster and buckled the seatbelts that had been attached to the ride. In about a minute they had gotten up the long path and went down and they all screamed, as they got off the ride miku and rin looked Dazed.

"you guys okay?" len asked as he waved a hand infront of rin. Rin nodded and so did miku.

"well okay then. How about we go on the Teacup ride?" kaito asked them all.

They all nodded as the payed for the ride and got into it. It began to spin like crazy miku looked like she was having a lot of fun so did rin and everyone else, Then it was 9:00pm.

"alright guys we gotta go." Miku said as she pulled kaito back to their houses and neru walked to her's.

The kagamine twins went to their house and went to bed.


	2. Day 2

Len and Rin walked to school with everyone for their second day of school. When they got into the school Len,Rin,Miku,Kaito, and Neru headed to their homeroom classes. Len was always working hard while rin just babbled to miku or neru. A few minutes later Len got a text from Kaito saying, "can you and rin come over to my house later?" Len sighed as he read it and replied to the message, "sure." He put his phone back and continued to work and take notes from the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone met in the lunch room and began chatting like normally. "we should have a girl's night." Miku said to Neru and rin. Neru put her hand up to miku , " I don't think I'll join you in that. Me, Len, and Kaito are going to the schools party." Miku stared at neru for a second, "then…we'll join you."

Len rolled his eye's thinking to himself, "do I really have to go with them all to a dance? I just want to stay close to kaito…" he put his headphones on and listened to his ipod. When the final bell rang they all went to their houses to get ready for the dance. Len kept thinking to himself, "what do I wear? And how do I act like infront of kaito? I'd feel pretty embarrassed just wearing something he wouldn't approve of.." len blushed thinking about him and kaito, then he began to get dressed for the dance.

Rin still looking for her clothes, she took a peek out the door to see where len was then she got into a bright yellow and black dress. She put her hair up and put a yellow and black bow on her ponytail. She left the room and saw len waiting for her. She thought to herself, "he looks so… kawaii."

"Rin are you ready?" he said holding his right hand out to her."

"y-yeah." She took his hand and they began to walk over to the school, they went into the gymnasium and saw miku,neru, and kaito. Miku stared at the kagamine twins, "you guys looks cute together!" she said to them. They walked up to the three of them and chatted a little bit, "you look great len." Kaito said with a smile.

"T-thanks kaito, so do you." Len blushed and looked away from kaito. "thanks." He replied and wrapped his right arm around len's shoulder. Rin dragged miku and Neru to the dance floor, "is it just me seeing that len only blushes around kaito?" she looked disappointed in him. "well rin that's len for you!" neru said with a little laugh, miku laughed too. Miku went and got 3 cups of the punch and drank her's, "you guys should try this! It's got a wonderful taste." She handed the two of them their cups, rin kept stareing at len and kaito. Kaito leaned down and kissed len, which made him blush a lot! "LEN!" rin stormed over to him and took him to the house, "why did you let kaito kiss you?" rin looked so red, yet she sounded like she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry rin… I-I didn't know he was going to.." he held his sister's hand tightly, "I wont let it happen again.. I promise, but for now you need to go to sleep rin." Rin nodded and they both went to their rooms got into their night gowns and went to bed.


	3. Day 3

"There's nothing I want from you Len." Len woke up from his dream and continued to ask himself, "what does that mean?" he went to rin's room opening the door, "come on rin its time to go to school, it's only a half day so.. after school we can do what ever you want." She sprang out of bed and got dressed "Great! Oh I forgot to do my homework…" rin sighed, "well then rin you can copy mine" len smiled and handed her the paper's and she copied the answers quickly, and they walked to school again but this time threw the snow. And when they got in the school they went straight to the lunch room and ate while waiting for the rest of them to join.

"Neru, did you pass your exams?" rin asked while brushing neru's hair. "yep, I did Rin. How about you or len?" They both nodded and miku and kaito finally arrived. "sorry to keep you all waiting wouldn't let us leave, then teto and gakupo kept on talking to us it got really annoying." Kaito said with a huge sigh afterwards. "I-its okay kaito." Len smiled at kaito, the bell rang and everyone left the building. "now what do you wanna do?" kaito asked while he ate his ice cream, "well we could always have a sleep over at neru's or miku's" rin said with a giggled added. Len started to eat the banana he saved for his snack and everyone went into miku's house. Len layed onto the floor and started listening to his Ipod. "is that all he does rin?" neru asked as she stared at Len. "yep." Rin replied rolling her eye's at her.

Kaito sat next to len and petted his head, "so wat'cha doing lenny?" he asked in a soft tone. Len blushed without knowing it, "nothing you?". "same… wanna do something fun?" len sighed, "sure." Len sat up and kaito took his hand, "but kaito-." "don't worry len." Kaito smiled at him, they went up to miku's guest room and shut the door. "where'd kaito and len go?" miku asked herself. Len layed onto the bed and took off his headphones and placed it on the desk. Kaito put his right hand on the side of Len's face, "don't worry we wont get to far because rin or the others will come." Kaito leaned down and kissed len.

Len blushed making his cheeks extremely red, kaito began to take Len's shirt off and len took kaito's off too. "Kaito..", "yes len?" len gave kaito a kiss and said, " I promised rin I wouldn't do this.." Kaito didn't seem to care, so he just continued to do as he pleased. *knock, Knock * "len? You in here?" rin asked as she pushed the door open slowly. "yes rin what do you need..?" … ""well I wanted to-." She had fully opened the door and rin saw kaito on top of len and seeing len look pleased at that too. "Rin?" he felt so embarrassed to see her just walk into the guest room without permission. "you bastard! You promised me you wouldn't do that with kaito!" rin shouted at len, "I-I'm sorry rin.." kaito looked at rin and back at len and licked len's neck. "well I think were done here lenny." He got off of len and they both went back downstairs with everyone. The room was pretty quiet, until rin told on len and kaito, "you know where these to were?" rin was pretty much shouting the whole time she was talking, "Umm… no where?" miku asked with a concerned tone. "in a bed room all alone and kaito was ontop of him!" rin looked like she had caught on fire, that's how red she was.

Neru's and Miku's eye's got really big when she said that, then they stared at the two boy's , "is that true len?" Len looked at kaito, "well… yes but it was my idea not kaito's." miku and rin went to the kitchen, "it's normal rin."

"NO ITS NOT MIKU!" she continued to shout at her, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL!" rin stormed out of the kitchen and went into miku's bed room and fell asleep. Miku sighed, and told everyone it was time to go to bed . "night guy's." miku said as she went to her room. Neru went with rin to the guest room and len and kaito stayed in the living room on the couches.


End file.
